Insondable Créature
by Whimsical-Dreamer11
Summary: INSONDABLE CREATURE Une âme à s'en damner... Une pâleur à en pleurer... mais une telle solitude à combler.
1. Prologue

INSONDABLE CREATURE

Une âme à s'en _damner_... Une pâleur à en _pleurer_... mais une telle solitude à _combler_.

**PROLOGUE**

Dans un ciel semé d'étoiles, je cherche ma lumière filante, celle qui m'emmènera voir la lune et saluer le soleil. Dans une éternité peut être la trouverais-je.. suis je bête, je ne suis pas immortelle ! J'eus un petit rire face a mon monologue complètement ridicule. Je me levais d'un mouvement rapide, ignorant la sensation de malaise qui m'envahit et marchais d'un pas incertain sur le pavé des larges marches du parc. Frôlant arbres et buissons, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder ou bon lui semblait, libre et enfermé. Libre et enfermé, deux qualificatifs s'opposant parfaitement mais si habiles ensemble, rien de plus facile que d'enfermer un homme libre ou libérer un homme emprisonné, mais qu'en est il du juste milieu ? Qu'en est il lorsqu'on valse entre ces deux phases là ?

Mes pensées n'avaient plus aucune visée, et ce n'était pas important, puisque j'avais l'habitude de m'évader ainsi, a penser tout et n'importe quoi, chaque fois ou mon cœur se vidais, je pensais, et toujours, je me perdais.

Le soleil déclinait a l'horizon, chassé par la lune il laissait ses derniers rayons envahir la ville avant de laisser sa place au monde des ombres. Le temps me paraissait passer a vive allure, mais en vérité, il se lassait, me laissait, abandonnait. Les minutes s'allongeaient sans cesse, me laissaient dans mon état de semi-vie, partagée entre mes rêves et la dure réalité.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Quand la peur se tapis dans l'ombre.._

Je humais l'air pensivement, marchant dans les rues zébrées d'ombres. Les odeurs semblaient avoir un goût âcre ici.. Il sentait la peur, l'adrénaline et autre chose d'étrangement enchanteur. J'entendis des pas résonner derrière moi, je me retournais, personne. Je continuais alors mon chemin, tendant les oreilles, les bruits recommencèrent une fois que je me fus éloignée de plusieurs mètres, je me demandais ce que cela pouvait bien être, qui étais ce ?!

La curiosité ne te tiendra jamais en vie mais t'abandonnera a la peur.. ! M'avait un jour compté mon cousin, et j'aurais sûrement mieux fait de l'écouter ! Venir ici était peut être une erreur. Je me sentis alors comme prise au piège, une de ces sensations sans sens qui vous prends et ne vous lâche plus jusqu'à agonie. Je sentis mes mains trembler tandis que je m'appuyais au mur, puis bientôt, mon corps tout entier fut pris de frissons. Les bruits de pas s'approchèrent une fois de plus, inquiétants, légers... Vifs... Je tentais de m'en éloigner, non pas en courant, l'étrange impression que cela ne servirait a rien me suivait sans relâche, mais je tentais de m'éloigner d'une toute autre manière, même si cela ne marcherais probablement pas, je me tapis contre un mur et attendis de longues secondes, les yeux fermés. Mon cœur tambourinait, non pas de peur, mais d'autre chose ! L'air était frais et ma respiration s'élevait dans le silence sinistre qui régnait autour de moi. Les yeux toujours obstinément fermés, je sentis un souffle glacé sur ma nuque, souffle qui se termina en un rire que je ne pourrais qualifier d'aucuns mots. Je tentais de me dégager mais tout ce que je parvins a faire, ce fut de tourner la tête, il ne fallait pas que je bougent, il ne fallait pas qu' il lui prennent l'envie de me tuer.. Qu'allait il advenir de moi ? Je me le demandais sérieusement. Le souffle froid s'éloigna alors soudainement, remplacé par une main de glace dans mon coup. Mon cœur se remit a battre a toute allure, le bras de cet inconnu terrifiant agrippa le mien et me jeta au sol. J'entendis deux autres sortes de pas s'approcher, l'un fluet, l'autre détonnant, lourd, agressif. Je me recroquevillais, comme pour me protéger, même si cela ne servirait a rien. Je sentis quelque chose de froid et de puissant envahir mes sens, et je me sentis alors submergée. Je me laissais aller, fatiguée.

Je me sentais planer, voler, glisser.. J'avais, me semble il, perdu toute connexion avec le monde réel, j'étais ailleurs, là ou il n'y a n'y fond, n'y sons, n'y images, rien... Juste... moi !

Terrifiée, les minutes me semblèrent une nouvelle fois s'allonger, le temps s'amusait une fois de plus a me narguer. Je sentis alors soudainement le sol froid sous mon dos, ma tête cogner le sol, mes paupières s'entrouvrir pour se refermer immédiatement. Je les sentais me regarder, j'étais revenue dans ce monde, ce monde froid et ténébreux qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits sans s'en lasser. Une main froide atteignit ma main, la prenant avidement, puis tout alla très vite, tellement vite que je ne saurais expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'était passer, j'avais juste eu le temps de sentir deux bras puissants tenter de m'agripper pour ne pas que je bougent, mais au contact de la main de cet inconnu, mon corps s'était déchaîné, comme pour éviter quelque chose. Précédemment a genoux sur le sol, je me hissais sur mes pieds rapidement en me jetant vers l'arrière. Ils se retournèrent alors vers moi d'un air étonné, je me sentis alors soudainement entourée, mais je ne voulais pas les voir, ils m'effrayaient beaucoup trop !

Je sentis deux piques frôler mon coup puis s'éloigner lorsque j'ouvris précipitamment les yeux en chuchotant :

-Les Glacés.. !

Je reculais un peu plus, lorsqu'une voix contenant un petit air d'hystérie s'exclama :

-Intéressant !

Je sentis mes épaules trembler en reculant là ou mon instinct me guidait. J'entendais vaguement de petits chuchotements, de petits rires sarcastiques, j'étais pétrifiée. Percutant une de ces statues de pierre en reculant, je sursautais et me retournais précipitamment une nouvelle fois, m'éloignant le plus vite possible de cet … être a l'odeur si alléchante.

Une main se posa alors sur mon épaule, quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis des poings féroces emprisonner mes bras, je ne pourrais pas m'échapper. Pourquoi donc étais je venue ici ?! Pourquoi ?! Ma gorge me brûla alors terriblement, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs ébènes vint se poster face a moi tout en m'observant et s'exclama d'une voix terriblement ennuyante :

-Interessant... d'ou viens tu donc ? Je n'arrive pas a capter la totalité de ton passé... Qui est tu donc ?

Je ne répondis pas, ce qui ne sembla pas l'ébranler car il se retourna vers les autres et s'approcha de deux autres hommes que je n'avais pas remarquer.

-Que faire mes frères ? Voici donc une nouvelle erreur de mélange racial... Si dangereuse, mais tellement frêle a la fois... Elle devrais pouvoir se nourrir de nous mais pourtant.. elle en est effrayée !

Un trentenaire blond leva la tête d'un air sadique vers moi, un air tellement féroce que je sentis ma gorge me brûler avec plus d'intensité encore. Il ne daigna pas se lever, et je l'en remercia, leur peau est.. tellement alléchante, ils dégagent une odeur si enchanteresse, que si ma faiblesse physique ne m'en empêchais pas, ils seraient déjà sûrement morts... Mais ils sont si nombreux.. si forts.. si effrayants... ! Je baissais la tête pour ne plus les voir et fermais les yeux, me centrant sur mes pensées. Je n'y parvins malheureusement pas et mon esprit vagabonda vers la conversation des deux hommes :

...-je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Ce mélange là est vraiment impensable ! On ne pourrais pas vivre en communauté avec cette... chose !

L'homme excité reprit :

-Mais imagine le pouvoir que cela pourrait nous amener !

-Sur le terrain elle ne nous amènerais rien !

-Certes, mais dans l'intimidation cela pourrait être une très bonne arme ! Après, il suffira seulement de tout contrôler !

De nombreux soupirs s'en suivirent, ils débattaient ma liberté là, ou je rêvais ? Non non, ils débattaient effectivement ma liberté !

De toute façon, je n'avais plus le choix, rien ne servirait de me débattre, ils étaient supérieurs en tous points. Leurs yeux posés sur moi semblaient attendre le moindre mouvement de ma part pour avoir ne serais ce qu'une seule raison de me tuer. Je le savais, je le sentais.

Leur respiration ne retentissait pas dans la pièce, ils n'en ressentaient évidemment pas le besoin. Leurs regards posés sur moi m'oppressaient. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma cage thoracique. Je sentis une main froide se poser sous mon menton et le relever, deux yeux carmins cherchèrent les miens. Mon souffle se coupa alors et j'attendis pendant de longues secondes qu'il s'éloigne. Il finit par se relever, retourner vers les deux autres hommes, s'asseoir et s'exclama :

-Mes chers amis, nous tenterons de la garder, et si elle devient une quelconque menace, nous seront dans l'obligation de la détruire.

-Comment va tu procéder mon frère ? Répondit alors le blond machiavélique aux côtés du grand brun au sourire éclatant.

-Nous allons tout simplement la confier a nos gardes les plus vigilants. Continua il avec un certain malice dans la voix.

Je me demandais ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi, je sentais les regards sur moi s'intensifier, mon dos fut pris d'un frisson tandis que l'homme continua :

-Je pense plus particulièrement a Démétri et aux jumeaux. Je pense qu'ils seraient les plus adaptés a une telle tâche !

Maintenant je devenais une tâche ? Merci de l'offrande ! Voulus je répliquer a cet homme, mais je me tus, convaincue que c'était la meilleure solution pour moi. Les personnes en questions s'avancèrent vers moi, je le sus en entendant leurs pas laissant deviner de petites silhouettes.

Mon sang ne fut qu'un tour lorsqu'une nouvelle fois l'homme reprit la parole d'une voix doucereuse qui me laissait néanmoins des doutes sur les intonations sadiques que j'y percevais :

-Mes chers amis, cela vous dérange il ?

-Non maître, nous saurons nous adapter. Répondirent ils tous d'un même ton, ce qui me surprit fortement je dus l'admettre.

-Vous pouvez disposer ! Menez la a ses appartements, elle logera dans vos appartements a tour de rôle, vous n'aurez qu'a vous arranger pour l'ordre de passage ! Continua le fou hystérique en riant, claquant des mains énergiquement.

Les gros bras me retenant me relâchèrent lentement, laissant place a deux autres mains, cette fois ci plus fluettes, le propriétaire me força a me relever, ce que je fis sans un mot et me fit le suivre. Les trois glacés étaient près de moi, je les sentais, j'en tremblais de peur et d'envie.. Le silence était lourd, il durait a présent depuis un petit moment, une fois devant une série de portes énormément éloignées les unes des autres, celui qui me tenait commença, rompant le silence pesant :

-Qui prend le premier tour ?

-Pourquoi ne le ferais tu pas Démétri ? Répondit une petite voix aux intonations agaçantes. La jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout disposée a me tenir compagnie.

L'homme qui me tenait eut un long soupir. Le troisième gardait le silence. Si je n'avais pas senti sa présence, j'aurais douter qu'il soit la. Je fus poussée vers une porte qu'on m'ouvrit, l'homme me poussa a l'intérieur de la pièce et je m'éloignais le plus possible de lui me heurtant rapidement a un mur, alors je m'accroupis, tapie dans un coin de la pièce, je me recroquevillais et fermais une nouvelle fois les yeux. Je sentis alors sa présence devant moi, accroupis, il semblait curieux. Sa voix entreprit de capter mon attention, son odeur était vraiment délicieuse.

-Si nous devons être dans la même pièce plusieurs jours, je pense qu'il vaudrais mieux que nous ne soyons pas sur ce genre de relation.. Ce n'est pas parce que tu est notre potentielle ennemie que nous ne devons pas bien nous entendre. J'ai ordre de ne rien te faire, pourquoi te cacher comme sa ?

Je ne répondis pas. Ne sachant que dire, étais ce une ruse ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, se répétant, et se releva en chuchotant « j'aurais essayer », et alla s'asseoir plus loin, un livre a la main. Quand a moi, je n'osais bouger, perdue dans mes pensées, je me demandais si mon cousin viendrait me chercher.. Et secrètement, j'espérais pour sa survie que jamais il ne m'approcherais, je lui causerais bien trop de soucis a présent.. Mais alors, a quoi étais je condamnée ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Lorsqu'un souffle gelé m'effleure, j'ai peur._

Rare étaient les choses pouvant m'atteindre, me tenir figée de peur, d'appréhension. J'avais voulu jouer avec la chance et elle avait joué en ma défaveur. Je me retrouvais a présent dans l'antre de mes plus grands ennemis.. L'envie de les tuer était tellement forte, je me retenais pour ne pas me défiger, et la seule chose me retenant était la peur qu'ils arrivaient a déclencher en moi. Petite, j'avais été effrayée par les Glacés, et a présent, je ne pouvais penser a eux autrement qu'a des monstres capables de me détruire a tous moments, dès que l'envie leur en prendrais.

Des pas résonnèrent en dehors de la pièce dont la porte était fermée, rapides et légers, j'en devinais sans peine la provenance.. La porte s'entrouvrit alors et, repliée sur moi même, j'espérais pouvoir supporter cette nouvelle effluve qui allait s'approcher de moi.

Je me raidis alors, surprise.. Pourquoi n'avais je pas envie de lui sauter a la gorge ? Pourquoi ne ressentais je pas cette envie obsédante de tuer cet individu ? Pourquoi...

Je relevais les yeux dans l'espoir de revoir ma famille, mais me figeais immédiatement en apercevant les deux grandes pupilles rouges qui me faisaient a présent face. Accroupis face a moi, a peine à quelques centimètres de moi, son souffle gelé me heurtais... J'avais peur !

En entendant mon cœur accélérer, il eut un sourire sarcastique, se redressa, et me dit d'une voix enchanteresse :

-Préfère tu me suivre sans histoires ou dois je utiliser la manière forte ?

Je ne pus répondre, et alors qu'il s'approchait de moi en fronçant les sourcils, je me redressais instantanément, comme pour éviter tous contacts avec ce mystérieux glacé.. Pourquoi ne voulais je donc pas le tuer ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre une autre ?

J'attendais. J'attendais que l'envie de _le_ tuer me prennent par surprise. Mais rien a faire, sa ne venait pas. Et cela me perturbais. Tellement de questions sans réponses.

Il se retourna, dos a moi, et s'avança vers la porte a une vitesse hallucinante, en l'ouvrant, il se retourna finalement vers moi et soupira :

-Va tu décider de me faciliter la tâche ?

Je ne répondis pas. De peur qu'il ne me force a le suivre, je fit quelques pas méfiants vers lui, il ouvrit la porte avec un petit sourire sarcastique et sortit dans le couloir, en le voyant disparaître, je sortis de la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver une fenêtre. Et alors que j'allais sortir dans le couleur, sa voix mystérieuse me chuchota :

-Si j'étais toi je ne tenterais même pas.

Je me figeais, et en entendant ses pas s'éloigner je le suivis désespérément.

Seul mon souffle résonnait dans le long couloir, on marchait a présent depuis quelques secondes a peine et les portes étaient toujours aussi éloignées les unes des autres.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il se stoppa devant une grande porte et l'ouvrit, me faisant signe d'entrer, ce que je fis rapidement. Alors qu'il refermais la porte, je sursautais brutalement, sur mes gardes, et m'éloignait toujours plus, allant me blottir contre le large rebord de l'immense fenêtre qui me serait impossible de traverser vu son épaisseur et ma fragilité. Je m'y hissais avant de perdre mon regard vers l'extérieur.

Il ne fit aucune remarque, je le vit seulement venir s'asseoir face a moi, curieux.

-Tu n'a pas l'air de vouloir me tuer ! Fit il remarquer.

Je ne répondis pas et me blottis un peu plus contre le carreau me séparant de la liberté. Il ne bougea pas, mon silence ne semblait pas le perturber, il était bien trop calme, que préparait il ? Préparait il seulement quelque chose ou devenais je folle ?

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il ne s'était toujours pas lassé et restait inlassablement a me fixer, assis face a moi. Mon envie de meurtre ne m'avais pas repris, et sa compagnie était _presque_ agréable. Sa voix résonna une nouvelle fois :

-Si tu ne veux pas parler, cela ne regarde que toi. Mais si tu veux passer 3 jours ici a regarder l'extérieur, tu risque de bien t'ennuyer.

J'aurais eu envie de lui renvoyer une réplique amère mais je ne put pas, au moment ou la moindre insulte ou affront tentait de sortir de ma bouche, ils se bloquaient dans ma gorge et refusaient de faire surface. Je restais alors figée, sans pouvoir. Immobile. Faible. Son regard sur moi ne se lassait pas, il attendais une réponse, mais la quelle aurais je pu lui donner ? Que bavarder avec un monstre ne m'enchantais pas ? Que bavarder avec lui pourrais m'enchanter.. ? Non, je préférais ne rien dire.

Il haussa les épaules mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Je me posais toujours la même question, pourquoi ne pas avoir envie de le mordre ? De le tuer ? De le faire souffrir ?

Il semblait serein, comment le pouvait il alors qu'il est aux côtés d'un être qui lui est inconnu et dont il ne connais pas les capacités ?

Mon esprit fut rapidement embrumé au milieu de toutes ces questions, je ne remarquais même pas que le glacé avait quitté le rebord de la fenêtre, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées sans savoir, sans vouloir, en ressortir.

Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter mais je ne me dégageais pas pour autant. Je levais les yeux vers l'être penché vers moi et m'éloignais directement de son visage, qui semblait me sonder. Sa mystérieuse voix s'éleva alors dans le silence ambiant :

-Les maîtres désirent te voir ! Tu me suis ou je t'y emmène de force ?

Il eut un soupir d'agacement en voyant que je ne daignais pas bouger, en vérité j'étais surprise.. Il était un glacé ! Pourquoi devrais je lui obéir ?

Je me levais alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, il se stoppa, satisfait, et se retournant, se dirigea vers la porte. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, en le suivant, que la pièce me parut immense, et elle l'était. Comment faisaient ils pour passer inaperçus ?

Il referma la porte derrière moi et continua sa marche dans le long couloir. Il restait a allure humaine, il n'en avait pas le choix, j'étais bien trop lente !

Après plusieurs minutes, deux grandes portes dorées ornées de rubis rouges, bleus électrique et vert émeraude s'ouvrirent. Il y entra alors, et avec un peu d'hésitation, j'y pénétrais aussi. La pièce était encore plus immense que la chambre du glacé. Ils habitaient dans un vrai labyrinthe. Jamais je ne pourrais parcourir une telle distance en quelques secondes si je suis sous forme humaine, alors que eux, oui !

C'était la salle ou on m'avait amenée la première fois que j'étais arrivée ici, j'en étais sure, mais je ne n'avais pas eu l'occasion de l'observer. J'avançais prudemment au milieu de la pièce, et fut bien vite entourée de nombreux glacés, qui restaient stoïques, a seulement quelques mètres de moi, mais assez loin pour que l'envie de tous les tuer ne soit pas trop forte. Un seul signe de main de l'homme face a moi, qui semblait être au centre d'un immense respect poussa deux colosses a venir saisir mes mains et les mettre dans mon dos, pour m'empêcher le moindre mouvement.

Sans prévenir, un homme en longue cape noire fut face a moi, accroupis. L'envie meurtrière me reprit de plus belle, surtout lorsque sa main se posa sur la joue. Je cherchais a le mordre mais n'y parviens pas, ses mains immobilisaient la tête.

Lorsqu'il les retira, des larmes m'échappèrent. Quelques ricanements retentirent de la salle mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir combien la douleur était grande. L'homme en longue cape noire s'éloigna de moi, mais la douleur restait car deux autres me tenaient toujours les bras et m'empêchaient de reprendre mes esprits. Je fermais les yeux, dans l'espoir de me reprendre rapidement. La voix hystérique de l'homme qui m'avais immobiliser la tête tonna.

-De plus en plus étrange.

Deux autres hommes, derrière lui, se levèrent, attendant une quelconque explication. Mais le mystérieux hystérique ne dit pas un mot de plus pendant un long moment. La pression était a son comble, je la sentais. Il frappa dans ses mains et exprima ce qu'il avait dit avoir « vu ».


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Le temps est une caresse qui s'oublie_

La fatigue me terrassait comme si elle voulait m'écraser, m'anéantir. Mes pensées étaient sombres et mon cœur empli de haine. Toujours au bord de la fenêtre de la grande suite de l'homme mystérieux, je fixais l'extérieur d'un air nostalgique. La pluie battait a l'extérieur et l'air commençait a se rafraîchir. Mes yeux étaient aussi humides que mon corps tremblait.

La pièce était vide, pas vide de meubles, car il y en avait, et des magnifiques, mais vide de vie.. Aucun être vivant a part moi ne pénétrait cette pièce, seul le glacé venait de temps en temps. Il n'était pas là, et je m'en réjouis, perdue dans mes pensées depuis un petit moment j'écoutais les gouttes s'écraser contre la fenêtre dans un petit clapotis agréable. Malgré ce doux moment de repos, la température de la pièce descendait toujours plus, ce qui était étonnant pour cette région d'Italie.

Mes pensées s'embrouillaient toujours plus lorsque j'essayais de les remettre en ordre et mon corps tremblait de froid. Je me glaçais sur place, la fatigue m'avais éreintée et le froid finissait de m'achever.

Un infime bruit réussit a me faire a demi-sortir de mes pensées. Recroquevillée sur le rebord de cette grande fenêtre, je tentais de ne pas toucher le verre de la vitre, qui était glacial. Une main tiède se posa sur mon épaule. Je ne réagis pas le moins du monde, trop occupée a me réchauffer le plus possible, bien que se soit difficile.

-Tu peux aller dans le lit si tu veux. De toute façon se sera mieux que de t'entendre claquer des dents ! Fit la voix masculine du glacé qui me surveillais depuis maintenant un jour entier et une nuit a peine entamée.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il eut un grand soupir, perdant un peu de son immobilité, et je me retrouvais alors soudainement soulevée. Il était trop rapide pour que je me rende compte de ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve bien au chaud dans les draps.

Neutre, le glacé s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil non loin de là et, muni d'un livre, se perdit dans les pages. Quand a moi, trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soir, je m'endormis aussitôt.

« Sombre, griffu, terriblement effrayant.. Le monstre avançait d'une démarche menaçante vers moi, je m'attendais a tout. La gueule grande ouverte de la bête dévoilant ses dents aiguisées me fit reculer le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que mon dos ne heurte un arbre, m'empêchant de m'éloigner plus.. Ses yeux me sondaient, comme pour me faire un reproche.. Une nuée de corbeaux surgit derrière la bête et se perchèrent sur elle.. La peur m'envahit et alors, vint la lumière.. Aucun battement de cœur ne retentit, des bras glacés m'entourèrent et me propulsèrent plus loin, subissant le coup qui m'était destiné a ma place.. Qui étais-ce ? »

Le soleil vint agresser mes yeux, la nuit avait été longue, et je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce que j'avais pu rêver ! Tout ce qui me restait était la sensation de peur et le réconfort qu'avait provoqué une étreinte, puis de nouveau la peur, prenante, poignante, vivace..

Il n'y avait aucun signe de la pluie de la veille, juste une chaleur agréable et un soleil magnifique. Le ciel a l'extérieur était bleu, cela me réconfortait. Après m'être longuement étirée je me redressais et clignais des yeux plusieurs fois. J'eus un sursaut lorsque j'aperçus face a moi le glacé, les sourcils froncés. Aucun mot ne m'échappa, ce qui, je pense, fut la conséquence de l'accentuation de son froncement de sourcils.

Les distractions manquaient ici ! Je ne trouvais rien pour m'occuper et tout ce que je voyais a travers la fenêtre de cette chambre me paraissait fade. Alors mes pensées s'égaraient.. Mais au final, je n'avais plus grand chose a penser ! La matinée avait été calme, extrêmement calme. Cette monotonie me faisait me répéter mais je n'avais rien a faire, et pas une seule seconde je n'ai eu envie de m'enfuir.

Toujours face a moi le glacé attendait et je l'avais complètement oublié. Mes yeux ne rencontraient jamais les siens, une vague de froid m'avait envahit au moment ou mes pupilles enflammées avaient rencontrer les siennes, froides et brumeuses, tel les ténèbres.

Et puis soudain, il disparut.

Je n'avais pas revu l'homme hystérique depuis la journée précédente, et je ne m'en plaignais pas le moins du monde..


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Le mystère est quelque chose qui ne s'éclaircit qu'en temps voulu !_

Dans cette sombre pièce que je n'avais plus quitte pour je ne sais quelle raison depuis plusieurs jours, j'étais tapie contre la grande fenêtre.. Toujours le même manège.. Je ne me nourrissais pas ce qui « inquiétait » l'hystérique. Ils n'y comprenaient rien et même cela ne m'amusait pas ! J'aurais pu leur montrer qui j'étais, ce que j'étais, mes habitudes et mon mode de vie.. Mais je ne le faisais pas, pourquoi? Cela faisait a présent 5 jours que j'étais ici sans bouger d'un seul centimètres et mes forces commençaient a me quitter.. Le glacé vivant dans cette grande suite passait de temps a autre mais je savais qu'il était toujours a proximité..

Je sentais quelque chose arriver, il était temps que les choses bougent. J'avais passer bien trop de temps ici, et il fallait que je me nourrisse.

Me hissant sur mes jambes, je pris la direction de la porte, je sentis deux yeux pourpres me suivre mais n'y prêta pas attention, ce n'était pas ma cible. Une merveilleuse odeur m'attirait.. A l'extérieur. Je me retournais vers la fenêtre sans accélérer mon pas et fit comme si j'allais m'y re asseoir, et lorsque je fut a trois pas d'elle, j'y sautais. Je réussis a rassembler mes forces, suffisamment pour réussir a briser l'épaisse glace, protégeant ma tête en priorité. Je retombais a quatre pattes, accroupie. Essoufflée, je me forçait et me redressais m'élançant vers la liberté. Je les sentais, des frissons parcourraient mon corps, je les sentais me suivre, ils me poursuivaient, j'accélérais. Je sentais leur odeur, leur haine de là, et je sentais également l'excellente odeur du mystérieux glacé..

Bien vite les rues devinrent floues. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris ? Floues, froides, sombres, je me hissais vers le petit bois a quelques mètres de là et m'y enfonçait..

Puis tout a coup, je me figeais, cela ne servait a rien, ils m'encerclaient ! Il fallait que je sois plus astucieuse qu'eux..

Je les sentais se rapprocher, ils étaient méfiants, en formation. Ils attendaient le moindre faux pas de ma part pour se déployer et m'attraper.

Mes genoux touchèrent brusquement le sol dans un sinistre claquement. Les bras le long du corps, la tête baissée, j'avais tout d'une résignée mais ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas était mon sourire mesquin et mes yeux plissés de concentration. Ils apparurent alors. C'était bien ce que je pensais, les sous fifres d'abord, les gardes ensuite. J'avais peu de temps, très peu de temps. Mais assez pour en attaquer un.. Et ma « faim » était bien trop forte pour que ma conscience ne me rappelle a l'ordre. Je ne réfléchit alors plus, c'était bien trop tard la décision que mon instinct avait pris était claire : Je devais en tuer un ! J'avais assez de temps pour pouvoir m'éclipser a temps.. !

L'épaule en sang, je me laissais glisser le long d'un arbre. La culpabilité commençait a me gagner, et malgré toutes mes tentatives pour me convaincre qu'ils n'avaient pas d'âmes.. Je m'en voulais. Je n'aurais jamais du m'en aller.. Là-bas au moins je pouvais me nourrir sans ressentir cette douleur que provoquait mon cœur chaque fois que je pensais a l'être que j'ai achevé..

Ils me suivaient encore mais mettraient du temps a me retrouver ! Il sembleraient qu'ils possèdent un traqueur, sinon ils n'auraient jamais pu me suivre jusque là. Alors que mon esprit s'envolait et que le sommeil commençait a me gagner, je dus reprendre la marche, mais une nouvelle décharge atteint mon cœur et me paralysa.. Je tombais une nouvelle fois a terre, exténuée.

Doux, un souffle doux était penché au dessus de moi. J'entrouvrais les yeux. La nuit était tombée, je n'y voyais que très peu. Alors que je tentais de me redresser, on me souleva de terre et la personne qui me tenait commença a marcher, je voyais qu'elle parlait, mais a qui ? Je n'entendais rien, j'étais bien trop exténuée.

Lorsque je parvins a ouvrir les yeux, je fus frappée par la lumière, douce et protectrice. Je sentais de l'agitation autour de moi, j'entendais des cœur battre.. la vie régnait en ce lieu ! Ou étais-je ? Je parvins a regarder aux alentours, et ce que je vis était étrange. Les glacée ne m'avaient pas retrouvée ! J'étais entourée d'êtres humains !

Peu après, je pouvais distinguer les sons, les voix.

-Carlisle, une jeune fille, inconnue, avec l'odeur des sangsues sur elle, évanouie au milieu des bois, ce n'est pas très normal ! Alors pouvez vous me dire a qui appartient cette odeur oui ou non ?

C'était une voix masculine, puissante. Il m'inspirais le respect sans même l'avoir vu. Une seconde voix, plus mure et calme, continua :

-Je n'en suis pas bien sur ! Je dois me renseigner avant d'avancer quoi que ce soit Sam ! Je dirais a Jacob ce que j'aurais appris et tu l'apprendra par lui, mais je ne peux pas avancer mes pensées sans en être totalement sur.

Je tentais de me redresser, et une main presque brûlante m'aida a me redresser. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage et levais la tête, les observant. L'un était blanc neige, c'était un glacé... mais ma gorge ne me brûlait pas, j'en étais une fois de plus étonnée, mais en voyant ses yeux dorés, je compris ! C'était tout a fait normal ! Grâce a son régime alimentaire, il ne m'attirait pas ! Le sang d'animal n'est pas une chose que ma race protège.. donc il n'était pas une menace pour moi, je ne voulais donc pas le tuer !

En revanche, le glacé d'Italie avait les yeux pourpre, il se nourrissait d'humains.. Je fit de mon mieux pour oublier cette pensée et me concentrer sur les deux hommes face a moi. Ma tête cessa enfin de tourner et je put parfaitement me re concentrer quelques secondes après. L'homme blanc prit alors la parole :

-Comment te sent tu ?

Personne ne répondit, et je mis du temps a comprendre que c'était a moi qu'il s'adressait, alors je me rendis compte que cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais plus dit un mot...

-Je ne sais pas...

Il me fit un sourire, toujours aussi calme, aussi inébranlable que le glacé Italien, et continua :

-J'aimerais savoir qui tu es... tu était seule dans les bois et..

Je le coupais immédiatement d'un air un peu timide.. J'étais sure qu'il m'avait confondue a une humaine !

-J'échappais aux glacés Italiens !

-Les glacés ? s'exclama t-il en feignant ne pas comprendre, surement par peur que je ne parle pas des sangsues..

-Les vampires ! soupirais je. Ils me traquaient !

Il resta immobile un moment, surement en pleines réflexions.

-Est ce que je vais vous provoquer des problèmes ?

L'homme aux mains brûlantes me dit :

-Non, eux ne peuvent pas te garder car les Volturi les tueraient, mais nous, nous pouvons te protéger !

-Les Volturi ? fis je étonnée

-Les sangsues Italiennes, c'est le nom de leur clan !

-Qu'es tu exactement ? me demanda soudainement le glacé aux yeux dorés.

-Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir le droit de vous le dire... et vous risquez de vouloir me détruire ! Répliquais-je automatiquement, instinctivement.

Il ne répondit pas un moment et continua :

-Ton coeur bat, je l'entends, nous l'entendons, certes, il est très lent, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, mais il bat quand même, et nous nous sommes imposer de ne jamais tuer un être vivant !

Ils m'avaient proposer leur aide, leur protection, alors pourquoi leur cacher la vérité ? Cela ne servirait a rien, et il fallait qu'ils sachent pour qui, pour quoi, ils se battent contre les mystérieux et dangereux glacés d'Italie.. ! J'entamais alors un long récit.

-Ma lignée est une lignée pure et impure à la fois. Quelque chose de nouveau qui ne devrait pas exister ! Mais je vais commencer par le commencement.

La pièce s'était un peu remplie, je me stoppais immédiatement. Le glacé doré reprit :

-Ce sont nos familles ! Si tu préfère qu'ils sortent je peux...

Je le coupais une nouvelle fois :

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tant que ces informations ne se propagent pas, il n'y a aucun problème !

Il hocha la tête, et tous me fixaient, je tentais de les ignorer et remis mon attention sur les deux êtres du début, continuant mon récit.

-Il y a très longtemps, environs 400 ans, un de mes ancêtres, qui était un modificateur, s'est retrouvé capturé par un glacé fou. Les modificateurs devenaient une trop grande menace pour lui, et le fait d'en capturer un n'était pas pour la vanité, mais pour trouver un moyen de se protéger, de s'immuniser contre les modificateurs. Il était vraiment fou. Mon ancêtre à subit de lourdes expériences, très douloureuses et idiotes. Le vampire lui avait injecter du venin et une autre substance dont nous n'avons pas la connaissance. Ce mélange a commencé a le tuer, enfin, c'est ce que le vampire fou croyais, alors, il a jeté le loup dehors, tel un déchet. Mais le modificateur avait subit une transformation complexe. Le venin du vampire avait voulu geler son corps, mais sa nature de modificateur l'en empêchait, car il avait le sang trop chaud. Mais comme il était très fatigué par les expériences, le manque de sommeil et les prises de sang continuelles du vampire, le venin parvint a se mélanger a ses gênes de loup.. Son coeur s'est arrêté, mais même plusieurs jours après avoir été jeté dans la forêt, il était toujours tiède. Puis, son coeur a repris, et s'est remis en marche. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il est rentré chez lui, a retrouvé sa femme inquiète, a eu des enfants... qui ont eu des enfants... Dans ma famille, le gêne de mon ancêtre a continué a dominer tous les autres gênes, humains et modificateurs, et il reste sur toutes les générations ! Chaque fois qu'un enfant naissait, il naissait demi-loup, demi-vampire en quelque sortes.. Et le plus gros problème de cette espèce qui n'est qu'un petit nombre d'individus, c'est qu'elle n'a frappé que ma lignée ! Il n'y à qu'une trentaine dans le monde ! Nous sommes immortels par le sang vampirique qui est dans nos veines, nous pouvons nous transformer par nos gênes de loups, mais a la base, nous sommes tentés de nous nourrir de vampires... et cela, nous ne savons pas d'ou ça vient ! Ma famille, depuis près de 200 ans, à trouvé le moyen de détourner ce régime alimentaire. Nous avons compris depuis un petit moment que les vampires qui nous attirent afin de les tuer, n'étaient que ceux qui se nourrissaient d'humains, voila pourquoi je ne ressens aucune envie de vous tuer ! Mais si on en reviens a mon régime alimentaire, dans ma famille, les plus forts arrivent a se nourrir de vampires, les autres, dont moi, nous utilisons un tout autre moyen ! Nous nous nourrissons des vampires, certes, mais nous leur laissons assez de venin et de sang glacé dans les veines pour qu'ils puissent se régénérer, nous les laissons dans la forêt perdus, et nous brouillons nos traces, afin qu'ils ne nous retrouvent pas, la plupart du temps ils ne se rappellent pas de nous, car nous possédons dans nos têtes une sorte de pouvoir qui nous permet de faire, inconsciemment, oublier a nos victimes qui nous sommes, mais il y en a qui sont assez forts pour s'en rappeler.. ! Vous savez à peu près tout ! Les glacés Italiens, eux, ne savent rien !

**- Réponse-Aux-Reviews-**

_Annetoutsimplement_ : Sa me fait très plaisir que tu suive ma fiction :) Merci pour tes compliments et tes conseils !


End file.
